Éjfél után
by Lera7
Summary: Fordítás! A történet az X-men: First Class idejében játszódik. CharlesxErik párosítás. Egy kis fluff :  Ha taszít, ne olvasd!
1. Chapter 1

**Az eredeti történet namichan89 tulajdona, és elolvasható ezen a linken: .net/s/7173016/1/After_Midnight**

* * *

><p>1. fejezet<p>

Charles a hálószobája mennyezetét bámulta fásultan. Már jóval elmúlt éjfél, mégis álmatlanul feküdt ágyában. A szemhéjai elnehezültek, a szeme pedig minden ébren töltött perccel jobban szúrt, de tudta, hogy képtelen lenne álomba merülni, még ha lehunyta is volna őket. Hiszen az előző pár órában is hiába próbálkozott vele. A telepatának fogalma sem volt róla, mióta feküdt így az ágyon, és az időérzékét is teljesen elvesztette.

Az álmatlanság sosem jelentett neki problémát – szinte mindig belezuhant az ágyba és perceken belül már el is nyomta az álom. Fárasztó volt fennmaradni tétlenül, a napfelkeltére várakozva. Ami egy olyan nap kezdetét jelentené, amit teljesen holtfáradtan kellene eltöltenie. Lassan beszívta a levegőt, majd mélyen felsóhajtott.

Charles halálosan unatkozott. Keljen fel és olvasson egy könyvet? Nem, a szemei túl fáradtak hozzá. Igyon egy pohár tejet a konyhában? Túl lusta, hogy lesétáljon a lépcsőkön az első emeleti szobájából. Ráadásul ezzel csak még inkább felélénkülne, tej ide, tej oda. Plusz lehet, hogy véletlenül felébresztene másokat és ezt akarta legkevésbé.

Egy újabb sóhaj kíséretében lecsukta szemeit és hagyta, hogy gondolatai szabadon bejárják az egész kúriát. Még a gondolatok hangja alapján ítélve is teljes volt a csend. Semmit sem lehetett hallani, eltekintve attól a kis morajtól, amiket gyakran akkor lehetett hallani, miközben az emberek álmodnak. Álmokból olvasni egyáltalán nem szórakoztató, Charles ezt már rég kitapasztalta. Gyakran összefüggéstelenek, zavarosak voltak, és a legtöbbnek cseppnyi értelme sem volt. És néhányan, akiknek megpróbálta kiolvasni az álmát, zaklatottá váltak a jelenléte következményében. Valahogy megérezték őt.

Ahogy Charles végzett a telepatikus ellenőrzésével a fiatalok szobáiban, elérte a könyvtárat, ahol egy meglepően éber gondolatot talált, ami hangosabban és tisztábban érthető volt a többinél. Egy teljes mértékben nem álmodó gondolatot. Csak nem Hank maradt fent egész éjjel dolgozni? Vagy valaki a többiek közül kereshet valamit? De a könyvtárban, ilyen későn? Nem, ennek semmi értelme. Hiszen épp most ellenőrizte a szobákat, és mindenki az ágyában volt. Lehet, hogy egy betörő? Ijedtében rögtön felült az ágyában.

A telepata erre az egy gondolatra összpontosított, majd azonnal kifújta a reflexszerűen visszatartott levegőt, teljesen megnyugodva. Erik volt az.

Nos, most már legalább lesz mit csinálnia.

Charles kibújt a takaró alól és felvette a hálóköntösét. Csendesen kilépett a szobájából, majd végigment a folyosón, a könyvtár felé tartva, ami az épület másik felében volt. Alig hallhatóan kopogott a faajtón, majd pár másodperccel később, válaszra sem várva, kinyitotta az ajtót, és bedugta rajta a fejét.

Erik a kedvenc karosszékében ült. Ő is a köntösét viselte, lábait keresztbe téve ölében egy könyvet tartott, másik kezében egy pohár scotch aranylott. A zöld szemekben meglepettség látszott, ahogy Charles-ra pillantott, aki viszonzásul küldött felé egy kis mosolyt.

- Nem bánnád, ha csatlakoznék? Nem tudok aludni – kérdezte a gondolatolvasó a barátját.

- Én sem – rázta meg a fejét Erik kimérten.

Félretette a könyvet és felállt, hogy aztán pár lépéssel átszelje a szobát. Kinyitotta az öreg vitrint, elővett még egy kerek üvegpoharat, végül öntött egy kis skót whiskyt Charles-nak.

A fiatalabb férfi eközben belépett a szobába és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, majd végignézte, amint Erik lustán lehuppan a kanapéra, egyik kezét az ülőalkalmatosság támlájára teszi és felajánlja neki a poharat. Charles gyorsan, pár lépéssel bezárta a távolságot köztük, és hálásan elfogadta az innivalót. Miután belekortyolt az italába, kiélvezve az alkohol kissé égető zamatát a szájában, helyet foglalt Erik mellett. Normális esetben a szemben lévő helyet választotta volna és felállította volna a sakktáblát, de az elméje amúgy is tiltakozott a megerőltető munka ellen az éjszaka közepén.

- Ami azt illeti, most tényleg elsőrangú italt választottál – jegyezte meg Charles egy újabb korty után.

Erik csak némán bólintott, látszatra legalább annyira fáradtan, mint ahogy Charles érezte magát.

- És ilyen félhomályban olvastál? Istenem, Erik, tönkreteszed a szemeidet…

- Már hozzászoktam – felelte az idősebb mély hangon.

Charles elkapta a pillantását a kandallóról, hogy barátjára nézzen.

- Gyakran jössz ide, amikor nem tudsz aludni? Ez úgy hangzott, mintha rendszeresen ide járnál…

- Igen. Ez a legkényelmesebb szoba, ahol megvárhatom, amíg reggel lesz. Tudom, hogyha nem tudok rögtön elaludni, akkor nem is fogok aznap éjjel egyáltalán – mondta miközben a feltámasztott kezével végigsimított a haján és elfojtott egy ásítást. A tekintetét oldalra vetette, és ahogy Charles követte pillantását, feltűnt neki, hogy a kanapé tökéletesen a keletre néző ablakhoz volt igazítva. Innen csodálatos lehet a napfelkelte.

Erik felemelte a poharát és várakozóan Charles felé tartotta. A gondolatolvasó is felemelte az üveget, koccintottak és a következő korttyal ki is ürítette poharát. Csend uralkodott el felettük, de egyáltalán nem feszült, hanem kényelmes és kellemes. Miután visszatette az üres poharát az asztalra, Charles kinyújtóztatta a lábait és hátradőlt.

Erik jelenléte valahogy olyan megnyugtató volt. A tűz halkan ropogott a kandallóban, és a melegsége, a fakó fénye, ami enyhén vöröses fénnyel töltötte meg a szobát, újra elálmosította őt. Ahogy a szemei lassan lecsukódtak, Charles feje kissé oldalra dőlt, ahol megpihent Erik vállán. Hallotta az idősebb férfi egyenletes lélegzését, a mellkasa újra meg újra lesüllyedt majd megemelkedett és ez a monotonitás elálmosította. A végtagjai teljesen elnehezültek, így már ha akart volna, sem tudott volna megmozdulni.

A melegség csak még jobban nőtt, amikor érezte, hogy Erik fejét ráhajtja az övére. Ha a szemhéjai nem lettek volna olyan hihetetlenül fáradtak, biztosan felpillantott volna, hogy megállapíthassa, hogy vajon Erik szemei is lecsukódtak e már. A másik légzésének ritmusa megváltozott, egyre lassabbá és lassabbá vált. Erik előzőleg feltámasztott keze lecsúszott a kanapé támlájáról, így átkarolva Charles vállát. Kényelmet és meghittséget érzett Erik mellett.

Végül Charles érezte, hogyan süllyed némán egyre inkább az álom jól ismert morajlása felé. Erik igazán a legeslegjobb párna volt, amit valaha feltaláltak.

* * *

><p><strong>Véleményéhes vagyok, szóval ha tetszett, vagy észrevételed van, írj!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

2. fejezet

- Charles, világosíts fel újra, miért is ittál olyan sokat? – kérdezte Erik oldalra vetve pillantását, végigmérve barátját. A telepata épp ekkor majdnem elbotlott a saját lábában, ezért Eriknek át kellett karolnia a derekánál fogva, hogy támogathassa. Igaz, ő is eléggé szédült, és biztosan nem ivott kevesebb scotch-ot, mint Charles, de az alacsonyabb férfi nem bírta annyira az alkoholt, mint ő.

- Mivel… - kezdte Charles, hirtelen megállva, ezzel majdnem kiejtve egyensúlyából a másikat -, ez csak a mi esténk volt. A fiatalok nélkül, épp ezért végre nem kellett példát mutatnunk senkinek, szóval ezért… - magyarázta miközben kezével össze-vissza hadonászott, hogy még jobban hangsúlyozza mondandóját.

- Nem kellett volna ennyit innunk – válaszolta Erik.

- Ó, mióta vagy te a mértékletesség mintapéldája? Gyerünk, Erik, tök jó móka volt nem igaz? Tök jó, nem?

Erik rápillantott barátjára, aki részegesen vigyorgott rá, majd megveregette a vállait.

- De, persze. Majd, ha már az ágyadban alszol, az lesz – morgott csipkelődve az idősebb férfi, bár magában el kellett ismernie, hogy egy csodálatos estét töltöttek abban a kocsmában.

Charles válaszul oldalba bökte Eriket, amitől meglepetésében kicsit összerándult mielőtt magával húzta volna a másikat, tovább a járdán.

A mutáns, akit ma próbáltak meg beszervezni egy goromba, harmincas férfi volt, aki leginkább egy favágóra hasonlított a sötét szakállával és a szivarral a szájában. De szinte azonnal melegebb éghajlatra küldte őket, amint beléptek a kocsmába. És ugyebár senkit sem kényszeríthetnek arra, hogy csatlakozzon a csapatukhoz. A toborzásuk kudarca ellenére is már késő délutánra járt az idő, túl késő lett volna visszaindulni a legközelebbi város felé. Így hát az éjszaka többi részét egy helyi kocsmában töltötték, miután bejelentkeztek az itteni fogadóba.

Merre is volt az a fogadó? Erik, aki azon kapta magát, hogy elveszett gondolataiban, újra a jelenre koncentrált, szemügyre véve a környezetet – végül úgy döntött, hogy továbbra is ebbe az irányba mennek, remélve, hogy ez a helyes út. Egymásnak dőlve mentek tovább a kihalt utcán, amit csak néhány utcai lámpa világított meg. Charles, aki már szinte egész testsúlyával nehezedett rá, szörnyen csendes lett.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte Erik aggódva. Általában Charles sokkal nyüzsgőbb volt, ha ivott. Legalábbis egyáltalán nem _ennyire_ csendes.

- Egy kicsit… rosszul érzem magam – ismerte el a professzor. Erik gyorsan odavonszolta a másikat egy közeli fához, ahol szinte azonnal letérdelt, a fa törzsét használva támogatásként.

- Lélegezz lassan és mélyen – tanácsolta Erik, miközben megnyugtatólag a másik hátát simogatta jobbjával, másik kezével a fa törzsének támaszkodva. Charles lehunyta szemeit és azt tette, amit Erik mondott. Egy kis idő elteltével újra felállt.

- Azt hiszem, most már kicsit jobb. Már nincs messze a fogadó, ugye?

Erik megrázta a fejét.

- Már csak egy pár méter, gyerünk! Meg tudod csinálni!

Kezével átkarolva Charles derekát újra elindultak a kis épület felé. A recepciós már nem ült az asztala mögött, és az előcsarnok – ha lehetett azt előcsarnoknak nevezni – teljesen sötét és kihalt volt.

Az idősebb mutáns nagyot sóhajtott, majd megpróbálta olyan hamar feljuttatni Charles-t az első emeletre, ahogy csak tudta. Legalább nem ellenkezett, amikor Erik felcibálta a lépcsőn, aztán a szobájuk felé terelgette, kinyitva az ajtót egy legyintéssel, mielőtt odaértek volna.

Charles szó szerint beesett a szobájukba, majd megtalálva az ágyat, úgy ahogy volt, arcostól bedőlt a párnák közé. A végtagjait teljesen széttárva feküdt így mozdulatlanul, akár egy fél-hulla. Erik nem tudta megállni, és elnevette magát a vicces jeleneten.

- Te tényleg teljesen be vagy állva – nevetett.

Semmi válasz a másiktól, csak az emelkedő, süllyedő mellkasa bizonyította, hogy még él.

- Ha aludni akarsz, előtte legalább át kéne öltöznöd. Így teljesen tönkreteszed az öltönyöd – javasolta Erik, még mindig vigyorogva.

Végül Charles megfordult, de még mindig lustán elterült az ágyon. Az utolsó kis erőtartalékával az egyik kezét a mellkasára húzta, hogy megpróbálja kigombolni az ingjét egy kézzel, igaz a kardigánja még mindig rajta volt.

Erik a plafonra emelte pillantását, de még mindig szórakozottan figyelte az inggel szenvedő barátját.

- Nem tudom, Erik. Kérlek, segíts levenni – nyafogta színpadiasan.

- Azt akarod, hogy levetkőztesselek? Gyerünk már, _ennyire_ azért nem lehetsz részeg!

- Hát, nyilvánvalóan mégis – nevette szórakozottan Charles.

Erik még egyszer megforgatta szemeit. Ó, Charles ezért még fizetni fog… Majd holnap.

Az idősebb férfi lehajolt, hogy levegye a másikról a kardigánját, majd folytatta azzal, hogy kigombolta az ingjét, hagyta, hogy kibújjon az ujjakból, végül kihúzta a ruhákat Charles alól.

Az övet a másodperc törtrésze alatt kikapcsolta és a nadrágjával sem vesződött sokat. Erik nem tudott ellenállni a lehetőségnek, hogy tanulmányozza Charles félmeztelen testének látványát, ami most ott terült előtte. Igaz, hogy egy könyvmoly volt és sosem edzett igazán, a teste mégis karcsú, ugyanakkor kidolgozott volt, az izmok finoman, de látszottak. A bőre hófehér, de mégis úgy egészében véve olyan erőteljes, igazán férfias kisugárzása volt… Erik összezavarodottan megrázta a fejét. Mégis mióta gondol ilyen dolgokra Charles-al kapcsolatban?

Erik felállt, hogy valami pizsamafélét keressen Charles táskájában, és talált is egy pólót és egy alsót. Charles mostanra már láthatóan az igazak álmát aludta, így Erik alig tudta feladni rá a pólót, aztán bedugni őt a takaró alá.

De mindezért még fizetni fog, gondolta huncutul.

Miután ő maga is átöltözött, bebújt a takaró alá és az ágy másik oldalán helyezkedett el – a fogadóban csak kétszemélyes ágyas szobák voltak kiadók – és még egy oldalpillantást vetett Charles-ra. Úgy tűnt épen és egészségesen aludt, a vonásai ellazultak, hullámos barna haja szanaszét állt, az ajkai enyhén szétváltak és egyenletesen, halkan szuszogott. _Imádnivaló_, gondolta rögtön Erik, meglepve ezzel önmagát is egy perccel később. Viszont nem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek, és hüvelykujjával végigsimított Charles arcán.

- Jó éjszakát, Charles – suttogta, és képtelen volt elfojtani egy mosolyt. Nos, talán mert olyan kellemes volt ez a pillanat számára, hogy nem is próbálta leplezni jókedvét. De csak talán.

Hirtelen Charles kinyitotta a szemét és a mélykék pillantás találkozott az övével. A szemei bágyadtan felcsillantak, de csak egy rövidke másodpercre – aztán Charles odakúszott Erik oldalára, kialakítva magának egy puha kis fészket Erik mellkasához bújva.

- Jó éjt, Erik – motyogta az idősebb férfi mellkasának, megcsiklandozva leheletével az érzékeny bőrt.

Erik teljesen feladta. A részeg Charles túlságosan is szeretetteljes volt, erről teljesen meggyőződött. De kit érdekel – őt biztosan nem. Így hát átkarolta a professzor vállát, közelebb húzva őt magához. Az orra belefúródott a másik hajába, így rögtön megérezve a puha, huncut tincsek finom illatát. Charles-nak mindig is ilyen kellemes illata volt, amit már kezdett nagyon megkedvelni, mivel mindig megnyugtatta, akárhányszor csak megérezte…

Így merültek álomba, békésen. Erik utolsó gondolata még mindig az volt, hogy Charles ezért még megfizet. És már volt is egy terve.

* * *

><p>A madárcsicsergés hangja és a nap melegen besütő fénye a szobába pislogásra késztette Charles-t. Az elméje csak lassan tisztult. Megpróbálta ülőpozícióba tornászni magát, de egy éles, átható fájdalmat érzett a fejében, ahogy belenézett a fénybe.<p>

_- Ó, Istenem, csak ezt ne_ – gondolta. _– Másnaposság. Mit csináltam már megint? Mi történt tegnap este…?_

A telepata mélyet sóhajtott és oldalra nézett, ahol Eriket pillantotta meg, elterülve, arccal felé fordulva, de még mindig békésen aludva. Charles tekintetével elidőzött még a látványon, élvezve a ritka pillanatok egyikét, amikor kipihenve, a rosszalló tekintete nélkül láthatja barátját. A düh lángjai nélkül a szemeiben. Akarata ellenére is elmosolyodott.

Viszont fel kellett keltenie Eriket, hogy megtudja, mi történt előző este. Az utolsó dolog amire emlékezett, hogy ő és Erik belépnek egy kocsmába és egy-egy scotch-ot rendelnek – és fogalma sem volt róla, utána még hányat.

Mintha olvasott volna a gondolataiban, Erik szeme lassan kinyílt, belepislogva a napfénybe, épp úgy, ahogy Charles pár perccel ezelőtt tette.

- Jó reggelt, drágám – ásította.

- Jó reggelt… – válaszolta összezavarodva Charles. – Drágám?

- Ó, hát nem emlékszel?

- Mire is kéne emlékeznem?

- Hát a tegnap estére. _Ránk_. Hogy mi történt, miután mindketten részegen lefeküdtünk – felelte Erik kacsintva.

Charles érezte, hogy a szívverése kihagy egy ütemet.

- Mit csináltam?

- Tényleg azt akarod, hogy elmondjam? Megcsókoltál, aztán le akartál fe… - Eriket egy váratlan, erős ütés a vállán félbeszakította.

- Még mindig nem tanultad meg, hogy hasztalan megpróbálni hazudni egy gondolatolvasónak – felelte Charles morcosan. – És soha többé ne merészelj utalgatni ilyen… dolgokra!

- Ó, most miért, én csak vicceltem! Megérdemelsz egy kis mókát a tegnap este után – incselkedett Erik. – De most őszintén, csak annyi történt, hogy hazafelé majdnem hánytál egy út menti fa alatt, vagy százszor elestél a saját lábadban, megkértél, hogy vegyem le a ruháidat, majd legvégül a karjaimban aludtál el.

Charles vigyorgó barátja arcát fürkészte, de nem akart hinni neki.

- Te most nem viccelsz – állapította meg meglepődve, ahogy látta az igazságot Erik szavai mögött az elméjében.

- Nem, hát persze, hogy nem.

- Ó, fogd be! De akkor is… – Charles érezte, hogy forróság kúszik fel az arcába. – Sajnálom a tegnap történteket.

- Igazából, egyáltalán nem bántam – mondta Erik, lesütve pillantását. A fülei egy pillanat alatt vörössé váltak.


End file.
